KisaIta: Code of Conduct
by The Secret Sal
Summary: Kisame did a terrible job as mayor, but tried to make up for it. He now wants to run for reelection and needs Itatchi's help. WARNING YAOI: KISAITA AND MORE (KISAME X ITATCHI)! Also I do not own Naruto!
1. The Broken Code

Itatchi walked in the door with the highest confidence ever. He saw the man who needed him turned around in his chair. He was Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the most respected men in the city, he planned to re run for office this year, only problem was that he was failing hard. He needed someone better and new to be in charge.

Itatchi walked to his desk and said "Kisame."

Kisame spun around in his seat and looked at Itatchi he was wearing black slacks and a simple red button up.

"It's been along time since someone ever called me by my first name when they first met me" Kisame said.

"Do you take me as weak." Itatchi spit out.

"No you called me by my name I say that takes guts kid." Kisame said.

"I'm not a child. I am here to help you reclaim your position at the top" Itatchi said with a smirk "Unless you want to keep your career on the same path it's been going which is down the drain."

Kisame smiled he was delighted at this young man he had athourity. He reminded him a little bit of his last cheif of staff. "How old are you" Kisame asked.

"25" Itatchi said passing him his creditals. Kisame silently red them he was suprised. This kid had done it all in short while. He took some of the lowest ranking people and helped them get to the top. He even helped Tsunade become Hokage. Who wrote him a great ladder of recommendation.

He looked up at the young man. He smirked and said "Well what do you think we should do."

"Well Kisame Hoshigaki we should get you out there. Make you feel more personable. You know you kind of look like a shark which can scare a lot of people. Not really sure how you won the first time"

Kisame was shocked. This bastard had the nerve, but it was true Kisame had only won because the other canadate dropped out the race. He played with his cufflings, he needed this boy.

"You start tommarow." Kisame said. Itatchi left satisfied. Now he just got a new job he loved helping people rise to their potental and Kisame needed that.

* * *

><p>The nest day, Itatchi walked up to Kisame's office.<p>

"Wait, Un Kisame is in a meeting" Deidara said. Itatchi looked over to the blonde.

"I need to find my office so I can put my stuff away" Itatchi said.

"So your the new cheif of staff huh, Un. You kind of look like the last one what was his name Madara." Deidara said.

"Yes, and who is Madara" Itatchi said that name sounded so familliar. "Wait cousin Madara"

"You're an Uchiha" Deidara said.

"Yes" Itatchi said. Deidara made a noise.

"Oh we'll I am suppose to take you to your office, Un."

"Okay" Itachi said, but he wanted to know why did he grunt. He was gonna figure it out. He had to press the blonde. "So why did you grunt is there something that Madara did. The blonde said nothing. "You know what I will ask Kisame."

Deidara pulled Itatchi into a room. "You can never do that, Un. Itatchi, Madara is one of the biggest reasons why are campaign has been thrown off. He left us and ran to Harishima's side, and leaving us to fend for ourselves."

"Okay why is it so bad." Itatchi asked.

"He walked out leaving Kisame alone, Un. He and Kisame were sleeping together. When Madara cheated on him and left him Kisame grew very weary. He stopped doing job, Un. It took Kisame months to let go. During that time all the cheif of staff he hired turned out to be worse than Madara. That is why we are in the hole we are now and he might not get reelected, Un. His political career seems to be at a close. That is why you are here to give him new life."

Itatchi had to take this all in. He knew Kisame had problems, but this was terrible. What would they do. Itatchi had to clean all of this up somehow. He would just have to keep Kisame focus on his career insted of his love life.

"Also, Un. This is your office and if you mess up this campaign I will kill you, Un."

Itatchi looked around at his new office and fell on the floor in a seating position. He was gonna have to fix this all and win this campaign. If it killed him he was gonna still find away to fix it.

He began to set up his office looking for ways to get Kisame ready for the world.

* * *

><p>Itatchi woke up early and went into the office. He found no one there only Konan who set at her desk. He decided to sneak pass her because he did not feel like conversation.<p>

"To let you know Itatchi" she said. Wow she had good ears Itatchi thought. "Kisame has to go on the Sakura show. Sorry forgot to tell you, I set it up last week."

Oh god that was today. After he learned of all this shit that happened, he had to get Kisame ready for a stupid show run by some pink haired idiot. Fuck this was turning into hell.

"You might want to go wake him up" Konan said. "He is in his office sleeping. He has a bathroom with a shower in it. He also has some suits."

Itatchi walked inside Kisame office to find him sleeping, with his head on his arms. He tapped him and Kisame looked up. He was about to fuss before he relized it was Itatchi.

"What"

"I need you to get up to go to the Sakura show"

"No"

"Yes and now" Kisame knew it would be point less to respond so he got up and walked into the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth. He then walked out. Itachi I need a suit Itatchi looked at the suits he decided against suit. He would just have him put on a simple button up and slacks. He thought he would look more approachable and the ladies would love it.

"Here I come" Itachi said. Itatchi pulled the slack and the botton up out and walked it to the bathroom he open the door and Kisame was full on naked.

Itatchi turned a deep red watching the blue man. He saw his whole body from his abs to his perfect butt. Itatchi slid the door close. He was so glad Kisame had not seen.

Kisame peeks outside the door. "Hey are those the clothes"

"Why yes they are" Itatchi passes him the clothes. He tried to let Kisame beautiful body leave his mind but it won't.

* * *

><p>The Sakura show is beaming. A lot of women sit in the audience and a few men. The crew sits in the back prepping Kisame. Kakazu the treasurer reminds him that this could get them donations. Kisame keeps that in mind while Hidan tells him he needs to get his ass together.<p>

Konan gives Kisame encouraging words while Deidara cheers him on. This was Kisame's first public appearance since 6 months ago. That was about the time his whole world came down. He tried to push that back Madara was no more.

Itatchi walked him up to the stage. "Remember announce that you plan on seeking reelection okay." Itatchi said. "Also I be right there in the front row if you need help."

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!<strong>


	2. The Sakura Show

The Sakura show was about to start. Kisame stood ready and scared. He didn't know what to do. He had all this pressure on him. He had Itatchi, but he could not be by his side. He could only walk out there in front of everyone and smile and act as if he were ok. He still had not gotten over Madara. It had been 6 months yet he could not let it go. He would never tell but he secretly keeps track of Madara and calls him. They spoke the other week. It was the same conversation. "I am with Harshima now" He always said to Kisame.

Kisame was about to cry but tried to move pass it. he was alone waiting for the pink hared girl to call his name. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the Mayor Kisame Hoshigaki." Sakura said. The fans cheered and clapped.

Kisame walked out smiling as if we're not about to break down he looked perfect but Itatchi could see the break down from the audience. He put his head down as long as Sakura stayed away from the touchy subjects Kisame would be fine.

"So Kisame I hear you have a new policy about cleaning up the streets" Sakura said.

"Why yes I do. I plan to have the roads fix and get more money to make our city beautiful" Kisame said with no problem. She asked him a couple other standard questions then Sakura went in.

"So six months ago you basically left office. You would not come out and no interviews. I for one was very offended after I interviewed you before you won"

"Sorry I just having a tuff time."

"With what" Sakura said. Itatchi was about to go on stage and just kill Sakura leave the man alone. He looked at Kisame and saw him about to weep. Oh god.

"Kisame you have to tell us we are the people and we voted you in so tell us. We put all our trust into you for you to turn around and just drop us off you lost of priorities for 6 months. Some are saying you are just back for reelection" Sakura said. Itatchi was so pissed. Leave him alone he wanted to shout so bad. Sakura kept pounding him and he could see Kisame on edge.

"Well I... Struggle with depression" Kisame said. "I had a fight with someone I cared about and I spiraled down hill."

"Oh who was this person" Sakura said now interested.

"Just a good friend I had for some years."

"Okay we'll you don't have to keep going if you don't want to that's ok" Sakura said now showing compassion. Itatchi wanted to slaughter her. That bitch he thought. Wait why was he so mad because she was gonna ruin the campaign.

"Kisame also all the ladies would like to know are you seeing anyone" Sakura said with a smile.

Kisame broke into tears. Itatchi watched all his hard work go down the drain as Kisame cried.

"Are you ok" Sakura said.

"Yeah it is just I just got out of a relationship with someone who broke my heart" Kisame said.

"That's alright Kisame" Sakura said. She gave Kisame a hug and Kisame smiled. Itatchi sat there what is he gonna do now. The press would never let this go.

* * *

><p>It was a big thing The next day. Kisame was trending everywhere. Konan walked into the office as the PR person she had a lot to clean up. Thanks god Kisame forgot about announcing reelection, that would make it harder Konan thought. Many people were spectulationing it had something to do with Kisame former chief of staff Madara. It was true, but the press could not know that.<p>

"Konan I need you to go meet with the press" Itatchi said. Konan was prepping all night she had no idea what she would say to them.

"Okay" Konan said. She walked down the stairs to see many press people crowded around and some shouted questions to her and she tried her best not respond.

"As Kisame said He had a good friend that cut him deeply." Konan said.

"Who is this friend" A press woman shouted out from the crowd.

"Well I really don't know" Konan said. Oh god what had she done. She turned around and left the press meeting feeling so stupid.

"You're gonna be in trouble, Un" Deidara said. Where the fuck did he come from Konan thought.

"Shut up" Konan said even though she knew it Was he truth.

She walked back into the staff room.

"How did it go" Itatchi said.

"Ok" Konan said.

"It went horrible, Un" Deidara said. "She told the press I don't know"

"What! Do you know what you've done you made this whole office look stupid and ridiculous. You made all of his staff look clueless and dumb. When you said you did not know that made all of us look incompetent like we didn't know what was going on" Itatchi said.

"I'm sorry" Konan said. All of a sudden Kisame came in. They all looked to him. He went into his office without a word. Hidan came in next.

"Whats up with Kisame, Un" Deidara said.

"He is feeling bad because of yesterday. Everyone is talking about his tears." Hidan said laughing.

"How could you laugh at a time like this" Itatchi said.

"Because the shark in tears. That is too much for me to handle" Hidan said while seating and laughing.

"All of you are idiots" Itatchi said.

* * *

><p>The next day Konan's "I Don't Know Speech" was everywhere. Everyone was saying Kisame should not even think about running again.<p>

Itatchi walked into the office.

"Where is Kisame they are having a Police and firemen ball. He needs to be there to make a speech" Itatchi said. "This could get him back on the map"

"Well, he won't come out his office; how are you gonna get him to go" Kakzu said.

"I want you to go get him" Itatchi said.

"Why me"

"Because you're scarier"

"Fine" Kakazu said, and got up. He walked into Kisame office.

"Get the fuck up bitch and quit bitching" Kakazu said. Kisame looked up to see it was Kakazu.

"No"

"C'mon get up" Kakazu replied to Kisame. Kisame waved him off. "C'mon the ball is today" Kakazu said. Kisame laid there.

"I said get up and go to the fucking ball"

"Ok" Kisame said his head still down. Kakazu grabbed Kisame and threw him outside the office.

The rest of the team looked from Kisame to Kakazu in fear.

"What the fuck" Hidan said.

"He didn't do what I asked" Kakazu answered the unasked questions. Itatchi made a mental not never ask Kakazu to get anyone! Ever!

Kisame picked himself up. Itatchi walked up to him. "Time to get ready Kisame"

Kisame decided to just go with it and went off to get ready for the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and comment please!<strong>


	3. The Police and Fireman's Ball Part 1

The Police and Fireman's ball was so beautiful. The table were placed in an elegant way with white table cloths. The silver plates and silverware reflected the light that shined across the room. This was suppose to be one of the biggest events in the town. There were mirros on the walls that had some beautiful trimming. Who ever design this party is one hell of a designer Itatchi thought.

Itatchi walked in impressed. He had never seen something so beautiful. Itatchi looked around and headed towards the snack table, where Kisame was standing. Itatch was wearing a black suit and tie. Kisame on the other hand went for a more navy blue suit. Itatchi thought he looked great. The suit really brought out his skin.

"Well you ready Mr. Mayor" Itatchi said with a smile. Kisame looked back and smiled.

"Why yes I am" he said to Itatchi. Kisame stared into Itatchi beautiful black eyes. They reminded him so much of Madara's, but Itatchi's eyes were all his own. The were alluring Kisame thought. They always sucked him in. His thoughts were interrupted as Konan made her way over in a beautiful black gown.

"Hello" Konan said. "How are both of you" Itatchi was shocked, he could not believe Konan could clean up so nicely.

"Wow! Ko you look great" Itatchi said, Kisame looked at Konan and agreed.

"Oh thanks,but this thing, this is so old" Konan said. Itatchi and Kisame gave her a look. "Ok fine I got it last week"

Just then Deidara came running up to them. "Omg" Deidara said. "Ko, you look so fabulous, Un"

"Thanks" Konan said.

"So what are people saying about Kisame so we know what direction to take his speech" Itatchi said.

"There not really saying much, Un" Deidara said. "They are more focused on the party"

"So here is your chance Kisame. We are not in a room where people are biased against you. This is the chance to get your career back." Itatchi said.

"No you stupid fucker!" Hidan said. "You can't touch my car." All eyes turned to the entrance where Hidan caused yet another scene.

"But it is my job. I'm a valet." The man said. Hidan ran to the man with his fist out to punch him. Itatchi watched as he silently screamed no. He saw their whole campaign crumbling, but Hidan tripped and fell over his own to feet. Itatchi smiled he was so happy Hidan did not get to hit the poor valet man.

Kakzu appeared from no where and grabbed Hidan. "Calm down."

"Let go Fucker." Hidan told Kakzu. Kisame went up to Hidan and threaten to fire him if he did not stop all the chaos. Hidan agreed, not that he wanted to, but he needed a job to support himself.

When Hidan was young he was poor. His mother was a jail bird while his father was drunk. Hidan had a sister, Kira, who Hidan loved. She was only a year older and she and him were very close. When she turned eighteen Kira moved off to college and took Hidan with her. She bought and apartment and she and him worked to support themselves.

While she was in college Kira bills became to much of her so she decided to join the air force. Hidan was so against it. He begged her not to and she said this was the only way she could support them. Hidan told her he will pick up extra hours but he couldn't. He was still in school. Hidan offered to drop out and work full time, but Kira said no.

Kira used her military benefits to support them and pay for school. She also got Hidan enrolled in college. Hidan did not want to go but his sister told him she would love it if he did and he agreed. He decided to major in politics and law, and also graduated top of his class. He then went out and worked at several law firms before working for Kisame. He and Kira are still close and every time they get a chance they talk to each other. Last time he seen Kira she was off to Kirigakure to fight in the war, but when ever she can talk to him she does.

"C'mon" Kakzu said. He saw Hidan had blood coming from his mouth and took him to a private room. He sat him up on the counter.

"Uh, stupid blood" Hidan said.

"How did blood come from your mouth" Kakzu said.

"When I fell I bit my lip"

"Sounds bad" Kakzu said. Hidan looked at Kakzu his hair was long and black and he was wearing a white suit. His muscle poked through the suit. Hidan saw that on his body there were a stitches, but he never said much about them.

"So I really want to know why do you have stitches" Hidan said.

"I like to cut myself"

"Shut up that's not funny" Hidan said.

"While I was in college I was hit by a drunk driver" Kakzu said. "I went through the wind shield and the doctors said It was a miracle I even lived"

"Wow" Hidan said sadly he felt he was about to cry, why he did not know.

"Yep and they told me I would never walk again."

"But you are" Hidan began to weep. Kakazu was suprised he never seen Hidan cry. He grabbed Hidan and held him close.

"Let me stay her Kazu, forever" Hidan said. "Please."

Tears began to slide down Kakzu face and he held Hidan close. The two were so into each other they did not see a troublesome blonde smiling and peeking in on the two.

* * *

><p>Deidara was so happy as he walked back from the room. He saw the two holding each other. He was gonna have to tell someone, but who. He decided Konan, but she was to busy giving Kisame advice. So he found Itatchi.<p>

"Hey, Un"

"What" Itatchi said coldly. These Uchihas are so cold Deidara thought.

"Guess what I saw"

"What" Itatchi said.

"Hidan and KaKazu holding each other, Un."

"Omg I want to see" Itatchi said, his mood lighten all the way up Deidara noticed.

The two ran off to the room, and peeked in. It was the same way Deidara left it but this time the two were in a passionate kiss. Itatchi and Deidara looked at the two with happiness and envy. They wanted someone to kiss them like that.

Deidara and Itatchi left the two to make out.

"So are you seeing anyone, Un."

"No, no time" Itatchi said. "You"

"I wish, Un"

"I wish some one would kiss me liked that" Itatchi said.

"Why don't we try it, Un" Deidara said.

"Huh" Itatchi said.

"A kiss" Deidara said.

"No that is unethical" Itatchi said.

"Please, Un, I haven't kissed anyone in so long" Deidara said.

"Fine" Itatchi said.

The two went a private room and locked the door and approched each other. Itatchi puckered his lips in an awkward fashion and so did Deidara. The two connected. It felt so wrong. They pulled away quickly.

"Eww never again, Un" Deidara said.

"Yeah never" Itatchi said.

"Also, Un. We will never speak of it" Deidara said.

"Agreed" Itatchi said.

* * *

><p>Deidara and Itatchi went to the punch table and tried to drink each other's taste away.<p>

"I hope you don't kiss like that for real, Un" Deidara said.

"Oh no of course not. That was just odd, you know" Itatchi said.

Deidara looked and saw a red head reporter. The red head was a little taller than him and had a smirk on his face. Deidara heart instantly blew up.

"Oh he is cute" Itatchi said. "Too bad he will drop you after he kisses you."

Itatchi laughed and Deidara couldn't help but laugh to that was pretty funny. The two laughed so hard they did not notice the red head made his way to them.

"Hello you two" He said. "Can I have your name"

"Hi...Um...Un" Deidara said.

"I'm Itatchi." The Uchiha said proudly.

"And you" The Red head gave Deidara a sexy smirk that made Deidara want to pass out.

"My name is ..." Itatchi mouth to Deidara his name. "Say Deidara" he mouthed.

"Deidara" he said."And yours...hmmm...I mean... Un."

"Sasori" The Red head said.

"So Dei you wanna dance" Deidara almost died.

"Yeah sure, Un"

Itatchi smiled as Deidara was pulled away.

* * *

><p>Sasori was a great dancer. Deidara was out of breathe and decided to sit, Sasori followed.<p>

He and Sasori conversed on a lot of things. He found the Red head was sensitive about art. He loved art and was an art critic.

Sasori found it interesting and stupid that the blonde loved bombs. He sat back and listen to all of it. He was really only talking to the blonde because the blonde had all types of info about mayors office. All he needed was one story.

The blonde was annoying, he only wanted info. He should of went with Itatchi, no that was too stupid. The raven would have found him out from the beginning. So he was stuck with the blonde.

"So what it like working for the mayor" Sasori said.

"It is fine, Un"

"So anything interesting happen"

"No, Un. Please don't make me talk about work I came to this party to relax, Un."

Damn, Sasori thought. That stupid blonde is fucked up.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol! There is a little Kakuhidan and some SasoDei for you guys. Also a little ItaDei. That was the ball part one, there is another part of course. So I'm so sorry about the length, got a little carried away. Also if have any comments or suggestions feel free to share. <strong>


	4. The Code of Silence The Ball Part 2

Kisame sat at a table making conversation with some of the fireman. He really did not want to be here today, but his team gave him no choice. He was stuck here thinking about what a terrible mayor he is. He abandoned his city. He got crime rates down, but economically he did not do much.

"So Mr mayor" one of the fireman said, "I heard about your new project to clean up the streets and make this city look great."

"Yeah been working hard to find money in the budget." Kisame said. "Don't wanna cut any money out of education or anything valuable"

"Yep"

"Maybe I will cut it from the police force and firemen" Kisame joked. They both laughed. Kisame continued to talk until he saw a familiar face. Madara Uchiha stepped into the room. Kisame felt he could of shitted himself. Madara looked great his black hair was beautiful and his black suit fit perfect.

He wanted to fuck Madara, then he saw Harishima come and grab Madara's hand. He wanted to kill that man. Him and Madara were suppose to be together. Kisame excused himself and head to the bathroom, he needed out.

* * *

><p>Itatchi was busy watching the crowd listening on any info about Kisame. All he wanted was for the night to go well and for Kisame and they could be one step closer to reelection announcements.<p>

Itatchi was left to think until he spotted Madara. He felt so shaken. He brought Kisame's term to its knees. Now he is back for more.

When Itatchi was younger he admired Madara. He was always top of his class and beautiful. He had it all. Itatchi was ok with that, but he always felt dimmed compared to Madara. He admitted to himself secretly he was jealous. Everyone loved Madara and he was his sad sorry cousin, who was weird.

"Hello Tatchi Watchi" Madara said. Itatchi looked at him surprised he still can be so alluring.

"Hi Madara" He said with a fake smile.

"So you always have to come for my leftovers, hmm Tatchi Watchi" Madara said witha sinister smirk.

Itatchi could of killed him. Had he known about Madara involvement with Kisame he would of never came. He hated the idea of having his leftovers. All Madara's exes only wanted him after they been with Madara. It also seemed every man he dated had some affiliation with Madara.

"No I'm just cleaning up one of your messes" Itatchi said.

"Oh well you look just like a maid" Madara said. "So are you fucking Kisame yet."

"Oh... No he is my boss"

"He was mine to

Itatchi wanted nothing more than to walk away from this conversation, but he could not give Madara the satisfaction. Thank god Konan walked over to him.

"Oh Konan nice to see you. You look great" Madara said.

"Oh thank. Really"

"So you thought"

Konan gasp she could not believe Madara would say that to her.

"I bet your still single to your still trying to find a man hag" Madara said coldly. "Is that why you put that gown on, To find a man who doesn't need nor want you. Also it seems your trying to attract another congressman huh"

Konan waliked away with tears. She felt so humiliated. She started to run and caught a chair. She fell over and crawled out of the room. Madara laughed and Itatchi ran after her.

"You're a terrible person" Itatchi said before he walked away. "You slept with Kisame and ruined his campaign now your making Konan cry."

"Your not so innocent either Itatchi don't you dare forget what I know" Madara said.

Itatchi almost turned blue. He forgot about that, more like forced himself to, and never spoke of it.

Itatchi continued without a word. He ran to Konan aid. Konan sat in one of the closet crying and sad.

"Why are you crying" Itatchi said.

Konan told Itatchi about how she was in a relationship with a congressman. Things were fine until he started cheating on her with other women. One day, he left for a business trip. Konan was watching Tv and saw he was getting married. She was crushed and had no idea he was leaving her. She had helped him build his carreer and now he left her for some blonde women.

"Oh I'm sorry Konan." Itatchi said.

"Thats why Madara made me cry. He knew that becuse he and I use to be close when he worked with Kisame" Konan said. "He left and asked me to come along I refused so he said he will never speak to me again. He sent me nasty calls and wrote me off."

Itatchi felt so bad for Konan he hugged her as tears flooded down her face.

* * *

><p>Kisame entered the bathroom in a hurry. He went into a stall to calm himself. He felt so crazy. He just saw his ex lover. He needed release. He walked out the bathroom and went back to the table. He sat and hoped Madara would stay away.<p>

* * *

><p>Itatchi walked out of the room with Konan. The two had a heart to heart and he had told her about how he was jealous of Madara and there past. He decided to leave out the thing he had did.<p>

Itatchi Uchiha was 20 years old. He and Madara were in College at the same time. There was also his cousin Shisui. Shisui was an Uchiha, but not by blood. His mother had him before her marriage to his stepfather.

Itatchi had invited Shisui over to study. Madara said he would be out till morning because he had a new boyfriend.

"So what you get for number four" Itatchi told Shisui.

"36"

"Me two"

"I know, so why did you ask"

"To help you"

"You think I need help" Shisui asked with a smirk. Itatchi had secretly been crushing on Shisui and hated himself for it. Shisui was so sexy and he was an intellectual.

"Only if you do" Itatchi responded.

Shisui grabbed Itatchi and the two made out. They had been secretly seeing each other since the seventh grade. Shisui climbed on top of him and they made out.

"Shisui I think it is time we went all the way, Take me" Itatchi said. Shisui did as told and pushed Itatchi down to the bed he began to pull there pants down and grab Itatch's erection and pulled his length. Itatchi grabbed Shisui and did the same. Itatchi grew impatient and was tired so he engulfed Shisui cock in a gulp. He sucked on it. Shisui moaned as he felt Itatchi warm mouth all over his length.

He grabbed Itatchi and pushed him to the bed and rubbed his precum over Itatchi entrance. He decided to engulf Itatchi length to. And Itatchi grabbed the sheets and moaned.

Itatchi then moaned louder and Shisui licked his entrance. Shisui loved the taste and kept licking. Itatchi decided Shisui should see how this felt and pushed Shisui down and licked his entrance. Itatchi and Shisui were in love.

Next Shisui grabbed Itatchi and threw him down with force. Itatchi let out a moan and let Shisui prepare him with his fingers. Itatchi called out and Shisui took his member and shoved it inside Itatchi.

Itatchi let out a soft moan and then tears came into his eyes. It hurt so bad but Itatchi was strong and pushed through. Letting Shisui have him. Shisui hit the perfect spot and all the pain went aways. The two went right back into it. Shisui went harder and Itatchi threw it back at him. Itatchi released everywhere and so did Shisui.

Shisui laid next to Itatchi and snuggled him with kisses. The two cuddle for the rest of the night.

Sadly his high was over when Madara walked in and caught the two during round two.

Itatchi returned from his daydream into the present. He walked in to hear Kisame's speech.

* * *

><p><strong>So Itatchi slept with Shisui how terrible, but what else happened. Things are starting to heat up lol. Please review and comment. Thanks and until next time. <strong>


	5. Code of Ambitions

Kisame sat in a plane. He was the lone survivor of all the marine troops that attacked the mist underwater base camps. His name was herd all through the town he would be a hero when he got home.

That all Kisame could ask for when he was young he was teased mercilessly about his blue skin and odd looks. He always felt he stood apart from the others. He lived with a single mother, Kasumi, who took care of him. She was not really his mother only his adoptive mother but she loved him like a sun.

"You will be something great my son" she would always say to Kisame when he was down. She would be waiting when he got off that plane. Also the cameras.

Kisame felt so sick to his stomach he did not want to be the hero. He was chosen by fate and force to live by this code.

* * *

><p>Kisame sat in his office with his shadow box in hand. He stared at his medal of horror. He thought of all his come readers that day. The Mist took them all out and only he was left. Kisame thinks and wishes that he would of died. No Kisame thought that would make him ungrateful.<p>

* * *

><p>Kisame felt empty. It had been 4 years since his tramphant return from the military. Kisame had wondered what he would do. Should he reenlist. No he thought. He sat at a coffee shop.<p>

He was interrupted by a fresh face with long black hair. Kisame was stunned that he just sat across from him.

"Hello you must be the big hero from years ago a legend. Kisame Hoshigaki" He said with such sex Kisame was moved.

"Yes and you are" Kisame said.

"Why do you want my name. Why not just let us talk to see if learning my name is even worth your time" he said with eyes so alluring Kisame was sucked in.

"So Mr Legend what is your next move" the black haired man said said.

"I don't know" Kisame said.

"You should run for office" he whispered to Kisame. "It is a good idea and you are a known public figure hmmm"

"I will think" Kisame said.

"Ok" the black haired man said getting up.

"Where are you going" Kisame said.

"C'mon let's blow this Popsicle stand" He said with those alluring eyes and Kisame followed the nameless man all over town.

* * *

><p>Itatchi walked into Kisame office and sees him eying his medals.<p>

"Did you enjoy your time in the military" Itatchi said.

"It was rough"

"Hmmm I bet. I mean being the only survivor" Itatchi said. Itatchi was amazed he could not believe anyone could of went on mission so impossible and come back alive. Kisame felt the opposite he felt he was a shadow of his former self.

"The ball went great your approval rating are going up. So are you ready so we can announce reelection"

"Ok fine" Kisame said coldly.

"Why are you so cold Kisame" Itatchi said.

"I don't know" Kisame said.

"You need something Kisame" Itatchi said "you need passion and fire what about all the fire you had when you first campaigned."

* * *

><p>Kisame wakes up with the mysterious black head on his chest. He thinks of last night and how much the two enjoyed each other's company.<p>

He feels his body heat up as the Mystery man grabs his crouch and proceeds to try and ride him again. Kisame let him until the both released in bliss.

"So I'm willing to take time to remember and learn your name" Kisame said.

"Ok, but once I tell you you won't forget" the man said.

"So I hope I will never forget" Kisame said.

"Madara" Madara said with a smirk and snuggled back into Kisame arms.

* * *

><p>Itatchi sat at his desk angry. Why did Madara get to have this congressman attention. Why is Madara alsways involved in his shit.<p>

He wanted to rid himself of that fucker. He was so annoying yet so truthful it hurt.

* * *

><p>Kisame ran with Madara as his chief of staff and dominated the race. He fine until some rumors got out saying Kisame was a comrade killer and killed his comrades, so he would be the only survivor.<p>

Kisame himself was outraged. He wondered who would say such a thing like that. Madara got the press to let go of the gossip and then Kisame chances at mayor looked strong as ever.

He was on his way, the only problem was the former mayor Choji wanted to run again. He was found dead of a heart attack so he was out of Kisame's way. The only person that stood in his way was from the opposing side, her name was Anko.

She was beautiful and everyone loved her. She was good a debate and fought hard. She was good, but no match for Madara. Madara collected a file and threaten to show everyone if Anko did not drop out of the race. In the end Kisame became mayor and the rest is history.

* * *

><p>Itatchi look up info on Kisame first race and found former major Choji had a heart attack. Something did not seem ok Itatchi thought. He look up Choji and found that he had been found at a hotel room.<p>

Itatchi wondered did Madara. No he thought no way. He decided to look into it in the morning so he got up and went to his apartment.

Before he left he went in to tell Kisame goodbye. He found him sleep. He went over to wake him.

Kisame look up at Itatchi with a tired.

"C'mon time to go" Itatchi said.

"Ok" Kisame said.

Itatchi stared and then he felt himself kissing Kisame. No he thought, but his mouth was to busy fighting Kisame tongue. He let go of the fight and Kisame took lead. He picked Itatchi up and put him on the desk. Itatchi then pushed Kisame away

"I will not be another Madara" Itatchi said. He picked up his things and strutted out the office.

All Kisame could think of was that Itatchi had to be an angel.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Itatchi gonna investigate Choji "Heart Attack" hmm. Also finally Kisaita and much more soon. REVIEW AND COMMENT THANKS.<strong>


	6. New Code New Rules

It had been a 3 days since the ball and Deidara had been so attached to his new boyfriend, Sasori. He would of took Sasori to work if he could. He had went out with the red head pratcally every night. The red head spent the night at his apartment, so Deidara was so said when he had to go to work this morning.

"Hello" Konan said.

"Hi" Deidara said. "Where is Kakazu and Hidan, Un."

"I think they went to the bathroom" Konan said.

"Eww, Un! Not again." Deidara said. Since the party Hidan and Kakazu have been sort of in love. They go everywhere together. Deidara felt he and Sasori were sort of like that. To think they only met three days ago.

"Well I think that it is romantic, but I hope they clean up, if they are doing you know what in there" Konan said. Konan had always been supportive of everyone and their dreams and goals. Kisame hired her becuse of her positive attitude.

Itatchi walked into the office and quickly ran into his office. Everyone noticed Itatchi had been acting weird since the ball. He had not really been speaking that much.

"I wonder why he is being so weird" Konan said.

"Let's snoop and find out, Un" Deidara said.

* * *

><p>Kakazu sighed in relief and zipped his pants up. Hidan kissed him. They hugged.<p>

"Let go kazu" Hidan said. "We have to get back to work."

"Fine, but you're all mine later" Kakazu said.

"Yeah, but after dinner. You know we have that dinner with my sister" Hidan said. His sister came back into town. She told him that she had found herself a new boyfriend, who he could not wait to meet. There was one problem, she did not know he was interested in men. He didn't know what she would say.

"Well you haven't told her about me yet have you" Kakazu said.

"No! I just told her that I am seeing someone. We did not get to details." Hidan said. "Well we have to get back to work."

He reach up and pulled Kakazu into a long kiss qnd ran out of the bathroom. As soon as he was out he realized he really had to go. He turned around.

"Hey Kazu I'm sorry but I kind of have to go to the restroom." Hidan said.

"Ok" Kakazu said. Kakazu left the bathroom. He felt worried because was Hidan embarrassed of him. Why wouldn't he tell his sister about them. He sat at his desk confused.

* * *

><p>Itatchi sat at his desk going crazy he had been able to avoid Kisame for three days. He had been having Konan send messages to him. Since the ball he had been feeling... Really he did not know how to feel.<p>

He was so happy today was over. He sprinted out of the office, until Deidara stood in front of him blockin his path.

"What's your problem, Un" Deidara said.

"Nothing" Itatchi shot back.

"I know that there has been a problem. You been weird Itatchi" Konan said, she came out of nowhere.

"I'm fine I'm just stressed" Itatchi said.

"Quit lying, Un" Deidara said. Just then Itatchi phone went off. He saw his house had been broken into.

"Oh no my house has been broken into" Itatchi said.

"Omg" Konan said. The two followed the weasel home for safety. When they got there, there was a police officer just pulling up.

Itatchi, Konan, and Deidara raced up the stairs. They walked into the apartment. Nothing was missing.

"The robber must of been scared off by the alarm" Konan said.

"I'm so happy I got an alarm" Itatchi said. The three were interrupted by the police officer.

"Hi I am detective Shisui Uchiha" He said. Itatchi almost fainted. Was that really Shisui. He looked different.

"Another one of you relatives, Un" Deidara said.

"Itatchi is that you" Shisui said, surprised. "It is so nice to see you. I haven't seen you in a while.

"Hello Shisui" Itatchi said.

"So did the burglar get anything" Shisui said.

"No I'm not missing anything" Itatchi said.

"Alright" Shisui said. "There have been a series of break ins in this neighborhood in the last week."

"Really here, Un" Deidara said.

"Well break ins can happen anywhere" Konan said.

"Oh well this is such a nice neighborhood" Deidara said, "I just thought..."

"Let it go" Itatchi said. Itatchi mind was stuck on Shisui. He turned out well Itatchi thought even after. No he will never speak of that.

"Well we are pursuing the person responsible" Shisui said. "I will let you know when we catch him"

"Ok thanks Shisui" Itatchi said. He could not let anyone see how he really felt. Shisui left.

"So" Konan said. "We should stay the night have a sleep over hmm"

"Yeah, Un" Deidara "I will have to tell Sasori, but it will be ok"

"No" Itatchi said.

"C'mon if someone breaks in you'll have three insted of one" Konan said.

"Fine" Itatchi said.

The two left to go get there stuff and Itatchi sat and thought about Shisui. He thought about that horrible night.

"No Madara don't tell I will do anything" Itatchi said. Madara had seen him and Shisui and Itatchi felt his whole life ending.

"No, I feel everyone should know about this" Madara said.

"Please Madara I do what ever you want. Please" Itatchi said crying. He was so sad. He slept with Shisui. That was against the rules.

"Shisui he not even our cousin. He was adopted" Itatchi said.

"Yeah I'm sure that will make a big differnce when your parents find out" Madara said.

"Please Madara" Itatchi said, on his knees begging. He was crying so hard snot was starting to come down. "I want you to know I will never touch Shisui again"

"Well you already did" Madara said with an evil smirk.

He watch Itatchi crumble, and it was giving him so many thrills. He wanted to laugh. He saw how despard Itatchi was.

"Fine, only on one condition" Madara said.

"What" Itatchi said, in tears.

"I have three favors I can ask of you at anytime and you have to fulfill them" Madara said.

"Really" Itatchi said.

"Or it can't be helped" Madara said.

"Ok, fine" Itatchi said. "Just leave Shisui out of this"

"Ok" Madara said.

"My first request is that you help me get rid of someone" Madara said.

"Wait you mean like murder" Itatchi said.

"Wait and you'll fined out" Madara said.

"Ok" Itatchi said, he really had no choice.

"Well I'm going out I give you more details later" Madara said.

Itatchi woke up from his daydream. He realized that was the beginning of the end for his life. Just then Konan and Deidara walked back in.

"Well what should we do first, Un" Deidara said.

* * *

><p>Hidan sat at a table waiting for his sister. He told Kakazu to go sit at the bar and he will signal him when to come over. Kira came walking in alone. She was dressed in her military uniform.<p>

"Hello" Kira said to Hidan. The two got up and hugged. Hidan had missed his sister.

"Well where is this person that I was suppose to meet" Kira said.

"Umm well" Hidan signaled for Kakazu to come over. He felt himself dying. What if she did not approve.

"Hi" Kakazu said to Kira. Kira smiled.

"So this is the special someone hmm" Kira said.

"Yeah" Hidan said blushing. He never blushed but Kakazu always found a way to make him blush.

"Does he follow Jhashin" Kira asked teasing.

Hidan an started following Jhashin in college. Kira always thought it was a phase he would grow out of, but he never did. He worshiped Jhashin and always tried to convert others. He tried to get her but she refused.

"No I do not" Kakazu said.

"Oh not yet huh" Kira said. The three burst into giggles.

"So where is your guy" Hidan said.

"Oh umm well" Kira did not funny sign and a girl walked over from the bar.

"Hi I am Anna, and I am Kira's girlfriend" She said when she got to the table. Hidan almost passed out.

* * *

><p>Kisame sat at his desk. All he could think about was Itatchi. He was so sweet and his lips felt so right. He felt lust for Itatchi.<p>

"He was a better kisser than Madara" Kisame thought. He wanted Itatchi so bad right now. He was rock hard. He decided to go relive his stress.

He walk into his personal bathroom and took a shower and handled his problem.

He could not help himself. Itathi was better and far superior to Madara. Madara never made him feel this alive. He wanted more he just needed to know how to get it.

Itatchi had been avoiding him for the last few days. He was going to get his Uchiha. He felt himself wanting him. He decided to forget Madara it was all about Itatchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter was so long had to explain a lot. Well what were Madara three favors? Also Shisui is back and don't think its over yet. Also Kisame and Itatchi. Well please review comment and suggestions please. Next chapter coming soon.<strong>


End file.
